Every time there is an update to one or more services or objects in a mobile network such as an Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a mobile services table is updated to reflect the update. In particular, a relatively time consuming process of identifying which mobile services require updating to reflect changes to mobile services related objects (e.g., Network Elements of type SGW, PGW, or eNodeB etc.) that are associated with one or more Mobile Services. This querying and then updating of global structure possibly spanning many NEs forming a Mobile Service is expensive, requiring an enormous amount of input/output, memory and computational resources. As the number of deployed mobile services within a mobile network increases, the database resources are increasingly strained and an increasing number of out of sync mobile services is the result.
Presently, a service update process causes the mobile services table or database to be updated in response to a network update, change, error condition, status indication and the like. Essentially, any change in the network or services out of sync with the database is immediately used to update the entire mobile services table or database.